Eternity
by divaofdarkness
Summary: After Trish's betrayal Jericho meets a girl in a bar and realises there's more to her than even she knows.........
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Nituna.   
  
Jericho sat in the bar, still thinking about Trish. And Christian. But it was what Trish did that hurt. He looked up as a girl walked in and sat down. He watched her for a minute, noticing her tanned skin and long black hair, and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi." She replied, clearly not wanting to have a conversation with him.  
  
"So, are you Native American or something?"  
  
"Half Native American."  
  
"What about the other half?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Right. You want a beer?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Nituna."  
  
"I'm Chris."  
  
"Very original."  
  
"Yeah well we don't all have an interesting heritage."  
  
"Yes we do, but most people don't appricate theirs. I think latino is the new cool thing. Or maybe just normal American. I don't know." She looked up at him. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was......I had a match."  
  
"Match?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a wrestler."  
  
"Oh, so you live for beating people up?"  
  
"You saying you don't find it interesting?"  
  
"Maybe a little bit." She smiled.  
  
"You wanna be a wrestler don't you?"  
  
"I....not exactly. Alright! I don't know what is I'm just drawn to it, I have no idea why 'cos my mom hated anything even slightly violent."  
  
"Where's your mom now?"  
  
"She died last year."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Maybe you wanna be a wrestler 'cos your dad was one."  
  
Nituna thought for a minute. "He did travel a lot. But my mom mentioned something about him actually killing people."  
  
"So was he a phsycotic killer or was he in the army?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you sure you're old enough to be in here?" The man asked giving Jericho his beer. Nituna got up and walked out.  
  
"How old are you?" Jericho asked following her.  
  
"I'm 16."  
  
"Then......."  
  
"What? It's not like I'm only 10 or something. 16's almost an adult."  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"Just leave me alone." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I only own Nituna.  
  
"Anyway, he's their "problem solver"." Jericho said. "So he put me through the announce table."  
  
"So when do you get to get them back?" Bret Hart asked.  
  
"Next week hopefully." He walked into the bar and looked around. He looked at the same girl he'd seen a few months ago.  
  
"You know her?" Bret asked.  
  
"I met her a few months ago. She's only 16." Jericho said walking towards her. "Hi." He said to her.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Bored of him already?" Bret asked.  
  
"No, I'm just not very social. You know the whole, being nice, sharing, opening up about hard times thing. I was never very good at it." She said before drinking some more beer.  
  
"You've had hard times?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Good point." He said sitting down.  
  
"So why are you in here if you're 16?" Bret Hart asked sitting down.  
  
"I like to spend my money to help me forget how I earn it." Nituna answered.  
  
"How do you earn it?" Jericho said.  
  
"Are you researching my biography?"  
  
"No." He said, reaching for her bottle of beer.  
  
"Mine!" She said pushing his hand away.  
  
"I'll get you another one."  
  
"I want this one."  
  
"You're gonna finish it eventually anyway." Jericho pointed out.  
  
"Eventually?" She said before drinking the half that was left.  
  
"Wow." Bret muttered. "I haven't seen anybody drink that fast since........ Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mom's dead. Don't know about my dad. I'll get more beer." She stood up and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Last time she said her dad travelled a lot. I think he must have been in the army or something." Jericho told him. Bret ignored him and kept watching her.  
  
"Hi." Nituna heard someone say. She turned to look at the guy standing behind her.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"You want a beer?"  
  
"Would I be here if I didn't?"  
  
"Let me buy you one."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Well let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Why don't you go somewhere else and I'll stay here?"  
  
"Look-" He said before she punched him. "Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I just have to wonder if your big mouth is a stupid attempt to make up for something else, but even if it's not, you don't look like you'd be that much fun anyway." She said picking up the beer and walking back to the table.  
  
"What was that about?" Jericho asked.  
  
"He's a guy. He loves him. I hate him." Nituna said sitting down.  
  
"I think you broke his nose." Bret commented.  
  
"Me too." She said smirking.  
  
"Well she's..........interesting." Bret Hart said as they left the bar.  
  
"I know. There's something about her......"  
  
"What do you think happened between her mom and dad?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well either her mom hated him or she didn't know him that well. Either way it's likely to be because of the same thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He already had a family."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"I saw the was she was drinking that beer. She had twice as much as us but she's still sober how is that possible?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"And the way she handled that guy. It was like she was in there waiting for a fight." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." Jericho said the next day, walking over to Nituna.  
  
"Do you follow me around?" She demanded.  
  
"Nope, just out for a walk. What about you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"So, what are you up to today?"  
  
"Walking. Working."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell you."  
  
"Why not? I told you what I do."  
  
"So does that mean I owe you?"  
  
"No, but- Why can't I get anywhere with you?"  
  
"You could. But I don't go where you wanna get."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"The fact that you're human just like everybody else."  
  
"I'm human. Not like everybody else." She said walking faster.  
  
"Because you're so tough and smart right?"  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded turning to face him.  
  
"Your phone number would make a start."  
  
"I knew you were one of those guys." She pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his. After a few minutes he pulled back breathless. She took a pen from her pocket and wrote a number on his hand. "If you don't call me after I made all that effort I'll kill you." She said before walking away.  
  
"Hi." Jericho said walking over to Bret Hart, who was on his computer. "What are you doing?" He asked when he saw what was on the screen.  
  
"The internet's amazing isn't it? All you need is someone's name and age and you can find their birth certificate."  
  
"Father unknown." Jericho read.  
  
"That's not what I'm interested in. Her middle name, Lavinia, it means latin woman. My guess is her father was a latino."  
  
"So that covers anybody from Spain or Mexico."  
  
"You forgot Cuba."  
  
"Oh right, that helps a lot now. Why are you so interested?"  
  
"So I can confirm or get rid of the thought that keeps huanting me."  
  
"What thought?"  
  
"Scott Hall."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"She doesn't remind you of him?"  
  
Jericho thought about it for a minute and nodded slowly. "Well, now.....yeah. Are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"There's not really anything to tell is there? Not yet, anyway." 


End file.
